Changing Seasons, Feelings, And Schools
by pikachugirl2
Summary: May is a new student at a new school. She soons finds that she's fallen for the popular boy, Drew. But she falls for an older boy, Brock, as well. And sometimes...love can get competitive. Ships: Contest, Shopping, Image, Pika, slight Ikari, slight Spark.
1. The New Student

The young girl stood at the front of the class nervously and bowed. Several boys in the back of the room were trying not to laugh. Three boys in particular caught the girl's attention. One had green hair, one had black hair and a hat, and one had brown hair. The brown-haired boy and the black haired boy were throwing crumpled pieces of paper at each other, laughing. The girl at the front made eye contact with the boy with green hair. He looked at her and smiled a little. She was cute. The girl blushed and looked at her feet.

The teacher broke the silence. "This is our new student, May. May is here as a foreign exchange student. I want you all to be especially nice to her, okay?"

The brown-haired boy called something out from the back of the room. "This isn't kindergarten, this is life! No one's especially nice to you in real life! Life isn't a piece of cake, you know!"

The teacher tried to speak, but was cut off by a boy with a sketchpad in his hands holding a pencil. "If it does give you cake, the cake is being thrown in your face by your older brother!"

The black-haired boy with the hat finished the sentence. "Aw, you guys, shut the fuck up, you're setting a bad example for the new girl!"

There was a silence, then all the boys in the class burst out laughing. The one with the green hair laughed as well. May smiled shyly. She'd been here two minutes and she already felt as if she were in love.

The teacher shouted over their laughter. "Boys! Don't make any more problems! It's only May's first day here and you might traumatize her already!"

The brown haired boy opened his mouth, but was cut off by the teacher. "No remarks this time, Gary Oak."

Gary brought his fist down on the desk. "Damn it, this is never fun, is it?"

The boy with the hat threw a wad of paper at him, laughing. Gary looked at him half-amused.

"Ketchum, you sneaky little son of a bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up and throw the fucking paper already, Oak!"

They resumed their paper throwing session until the teacher yelled for them to stop.

"Ketchum, Oak, will the war between you two at least call a cease fire during class?"

The boy with the hat pulled his hat down over his face and put his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry, Itsuki-sensei. Won't happen again. Today at least."

The teacher laughed. "Come tomorrow the war between you two starts again, doesn't it, Ash?"

"Where's the brunette sitting?"

The teacher turned his attention back to May. "Right, right. May, you can go take a seat next to Drew."

The teacher pointed to the green haired boy. He smiled at her. Her face turned bright red, but she sat down next to him anyway. A girl besides her with blue hair smiled. She did her best to smile back. The girl leaned over and whispered to her.

"Wow, you get to sit next to Drew! Score!"

"He looks nice…"

"NICE? Drew's the most popular boy in the whole school, and it's only your first day and already you're scoring points with him! Just…don't interfere with my man, okay?"

May smiled. "Who's your man, that boy with the sketchpad?"

The blue haired girl frowned. "Of course not. I've got my sights set on…him."

She turned her head towards a boy next to the sketchpad boy. The boy had purple hair and looked as if he'd rather be anywhere than where he was right now. The blue haired girl blushed as the purple haired boy looked in her direction.

May shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't touch him. Guess you like the silent type, huh?"

The girl blushed happily. "Oh yeah, Paul's definitely my type!"

May held her hand out. "So what's your name, anyway?"

The girl shook May's hand. "My name's Dawn, don't forget it!"

Almost as soon as Dawn finished talking, the bell rang. Itsuki-sensei let the class flow out into the hallway. It was just about time for lunch, but many of the students were just standing and talking. May and Dawn walked out together, talking about Drew and Paul. May turned her head to see Drew in the center of a group of boys, just talking and making the others laugh. May blushed again. Dawn nudged her gently with her elbow.

"Ooh, you checking him out, May?"

"No! I just wanted to see what he was up to!"

She looked to the other side of the hallway. A girl with red hair was kissing the sketchpad boy passionately. Dawn looked somewhat disgusted, but May was confused.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"No, that's Misty. She seems to have a new boyfriend every day, and has gotten so many girls to dump guys it's not even funny. I'm hoping she doesn't get anywhere near Paul…"

Dawn clenched her fists. May looked worried. "Has she ever dated Drew?"

"Not as of yet, but I know a day is coming."

"Has anyone ever shot her down?"

"Well, there's one boy who shoots her down repeatedly, every time she asks, right on the spot. In fact, he shoots down every girl who's ever asked him out. Misty just wants him to be another boy added to her list, but I'm starting to get a little worried about him. He's never EVER had a girlfriend yet and claims he doesn't want one and his best friends are enough."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Ash. You probably saw him last class, he's the guy with the hat."

"Oh yeah, him. Well, Misty doesn't really sound too nice."

"Trust me, she's not. She's very popular, and her best friend is a girl named Giselle. Giselle is really stuck up and changes boyfriends a lot, but not as often as Misty does. As long as you don't get to know the wrong people, you'll be fine here, May. Sorry if I'm making you worry."

"Oh no, it's alright, Dawn. I'm glad I made a friend on the first day."

May, not paying attention, accidently walked into Drew. She blushed as some of the boys tried to hold back laughter. Drew turned around to see who ran into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! Please forgive me, I'm sorry!"

She blushed and bowed in apology. Drew put his hands in his pocket and smirked.

"You know, for a new girl, you're awfully cute and all, but I'll have to take some time to think about it."

May looked as if her face were ready to burst into flames. "T-think about what, Drew?"

"Going out, obviously."

Drew turned towards the cafeteria and started to walk away, the other boys following him. May was practically frozen in shock. Dawn rushed to her side.

"How'd you do that? You got the most popular boy in school to ask you out! You're a freaking miracle worker, May!"

May proceeded towards the cafeteria nervously, clutching her books tightly. It was only the first day and she knew this school was going to be romantic hell.


	2. Invitations To Conversations

**May entered the cafeteria nervously. In every high school movie she'd seen, all the kids never sat with the new girl on the first day. She was worried this would end badly. Luckily, Dawn grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a table with a few people sitting at it. There was a short boy with brown hair, a girl about May's height with red hair, and another boy, this one with blonde hair.**

"**Dawn, who's the brunette?" The blonde haired boy set his sights on the girl hiding behind Dawn.**

"**Guys, I want you to meet May. She's new here, and I think she should join our little group here."**

**May blushed and bowed to them. The blonde haired boy stood up and made a bowing gesture back to her. The red haired girl and the brown haired boy tried not to laugh. Dawn smirked.**

"**Barry, sit down and eat your fucking Pizza."**

**The blonde sat down. "Who are you, my mother?"**

"**At school, yes."**

"**What the fuck? Now I have three parents, and one's a midget!"**

"**Barry, I'm not that short."**

"**Huh? Oh no, I was talking about my Dad."**

**May giggled. Barry and the others smiled. Dawn motioned for her to sit down, and May sat between the red haired girl and the brown haired boy. The red haired girl shook May's hand.**

"**Hey, ignore Barry, he can be a dumbass sometimes."**

**Barry stood up. "I object!"**

**The brown haired boy stood up as well. "Overruled, dumbass!"**

**Barry sat down. "You're right…"**

**The red haired girl turned her attention back to May. "Right. I'm Zoey, nice to meet you, May."**

**May smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you too."**

**The brown haired boy shook her other hand. "I'm Kenny."**

**May started to feel a bit more comfortable around these people. "Hi Kenny, nice to meet you too."**

**Zoey nudged May with her elbow. "So…rumor has it Drew asked you out, did he?"**

**May blushed brightly. "Well….um…he said he'd have to think about it…"**

**May looked over her shoulder at Drew, who was talking with the other boys. Almost immediately after, she saw two blonde girls who looked almost identical to each other walking across the cafeteria and laughing. There was something strange about them, though. Both of them almost didn't look human. They both had pointy yellow ears with black on the tips. One of them had bangs in the front of her hair. Each of them also had a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. For some reason, May wanted to go and say hi to them, but she felt shy about it. They appeared to not want to eat anything, considering they'd just been walking and talking to each other since the beginning of lunch. May stood up without realizing it. Zoey touched her arm.**

"**Where you going? Aren't you gonna eat?" **

"**Just…give me a few minutes, okay?"**

**May proceeded towards the two girls slowly and shyly, as if she didn't want anyone to see her. At one point, a boy with brown hair and the voice of a 12-year-old walked over to the one with bangs. They gave each other a hug for a moment, then the girl with bangs kissed the boy on the side of the face. The boy smiled and messed with her hair. She blushed as the other girl laughed. May smiled. The girls both seemed pretty sweet. When the boy left. May finally got enough courage to go up to the girls. Then she realized she didn't have the slightest idea what to say to them…**

"**Um…uh….hi…."**

**The one with bangs smiled at May as she bowed to them. **

"**Hi. You're the new girl, right?"**

"**Uh…yes…"**

**May couldn't help but stare at their ears and tails. They just didn't seem like they could be human girls.**

"**You looking at something? You seem like you're worrying about something."**

"**Well….not to be rude…it's just…well…..why do you guys have-"**

**The other girl, the one without bangs, spoke up finally. "Tails and pointy ears?"**

**May blushed a bit. "Well, yeah, I'm sorry I asked. I was just wondering…"**

"**Well, that aside, we haven't even been introduced yet. You can just call me Pika."**

**The girl shook May's hand. May looked curious about something.**

"**Your name is Pika? I've never heard that name before…"**

"**Actually, my real name is only about three letters longer, but my best friend calls me Pika."**

**The blonde girl with bangs shook May's hand. "Same here. Regarding my name, that is. My name is Spark, or at least that's what **_**my**_** best friend calls me."**

"**Are…are you guys best friends?"**

**Pika smiled. "Well, not BFFs or anything, but we are pretty good friends."**

"**So then, who are you guys best friends with?"**

**Spark giggled and pointed to the boy she was hugging about two minutes ago. "Him. His name's Richie."**

"**He seems nice. Are you two…"**

"**Well, not as of yet, but I plan to ask him out soon. If not, I'll wait until he asks me out."**

**Pika frowned. "At least you can wait and know it might happen. My best friend doesn't ask **_**anyone**_** out. I'm gonna have to ask him myself, even though I'm pretty freaked out about it."**

**Spark rolled her eyes playfully at Pika. "Oh, come on, you KNOW you love that boy with all your heart."**

**Pika blushed. "Well that just makes it harder. And then I'd have to ask in front of everyone else, and I just know he'll turn me down…"**

**May tilted her head. "Who is it?"**

**Still blushing, Pika pointed to the boy with the hat. May smiled, understanding why it would be hard for anyone to ask Ash out.**

"**So you have a crush on Ash, then?"**

**Spark laughed. "Crush is an understatement. She practically has a shrine in her room for that kid."**

**Pika groaned. "I do not, he's just sweet, that's all. You and your lies."**

"**Well, I've seen pictures of him in your room…"**

"**That doesn't prove anything!"**

**Spark laughed once more and let the subject drop. "I just realized, I never even asked your name! We're going on about ourselves and we didn't even ask your name. Sorry."**

**May smiled. "That's okay. I'm May."**

**Pika remembered something for a moment and ran over to Drew. After talking for a minute or so, Pika motioned for May to come over. She blushed, trying to walk away. Spark grabbed her arm and pulled her over.**

"**Wait! This is a bad idea, Spark!"**

"**Relax, May. He just wants to talk."**

**May stood in front of Drew's table, trying not to faint. Drew reached into his backpack and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to May, who took it reluctantly.**

"**What's this for, Drew?"**

"**Well, I'm having a little party tonight. And I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Maybe you and I could talk for a little while?"**

"**Um….okay, I'll come."**

**Drew smiled. Almost immediately after she accepted, Spark pushed Pika forward to the front of the table. Pika looked confused.**

"**Spark, what are you-"**

"**Pika has something she wants to say to the kid with the hat!"**

**Ash turned his attention to Pika. Pika blushed, her face going as red as a tomato. She looked down at her feet. **

"**I…..I…..uh….I just wanted to say…..that…..um…."**

**Pika looked up at Ash for a moment. He smirked at her, waiting for her to talk.**

"**You were saying?"**

"**Uh…there's…there's gonna be leftover Pizza today, so don't miss it!"**

**Pika ran away, her face practically on fire. Spark chased after her. May couldn't help but feel bad for Pika. She turned to Drew to thank him and walked back to Dawn's table, smiling a little.**

_**Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought…**_


	3. Two Girls, Two Problems, One Party

**_Hey, for all the people who've been getting at me about Misty, two things. 1.....(come on, me, don't say it, that's called flamebait...) Anyway, I just wanna say you guys need to stop getting all angry about her. She changes in the end, got it? You guys are starting to make ME angry now, and I'll block you if you guys keep doing that, okay?_**

**_Anyway, lo and behold, Chapter 3._**

May stood at the front door of Drew's house. This would be the first high school party she ever went to. She could hear music blaring from inside, and swore she almost recognized the song. Grinding her teeth with worry, she nervously raised her hand to knock on the door. Almost immediately, the door swung open and she was face-to-face with…Barry?

Barry bowed to her, somewhat making fun of her. May, however, didn't realize this and bowed back. Barry laughed, but was shoved out of the way by Dawn, who looked very happy to see her.

"I knew you'd come."

"Uh…well….I…."

"First time at a party, huh?"

"Um…I never get invited, so…"

"What are you just standing there for? And did you…no, don't tell me. You ACTUALLY brought Drew flowers?"

"He invited me, I wanted to thank him!"

There was a short silence between them, then both of them laughed. Dawn motioned for May to come inside, then showed her where Drew was. As she walked towards Drew, a sudden impulse of shyness overtook her, and she walked away. Dawn just shrugged and went back to dancing with her friends. May stood in the corner, thinking to herself and clutching her flowers tightly. She heard the sounds of several boys laughing and turned her head. She saw Gary and a few other boys drinking. May was a little taken aback by the thought of all the boys she knew drinking alcohol. Well, almost all of them. She was hoping Drew wasn't among them…

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Pika looking at her nervously. May smiled, and Pika smiled back nervously. She seemed anxious about something.

"Pika, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Where's Spark?"

At the mention of her friend's name, Pika relaxed and smiled. "Over there, flirting with Richie…"

May looked excited and happy at the same time. "Aww, that's great! Did she ask him out yet?"

"Not yet, I hope she does soon, or else Richie's gonna-"

Her sentence was cut off as Spark ran between the two friends and gave them each a big hug.

"Hey, you guys! May, Pika, I'm glad you guys came! I was really lonely!"

Pika smirked. "We just saw you flirting with Richie, you didn't look very lonely."

Spark got a mischievous look in her eye. Pika tensed a little.

"Oh God, Spark, you better not…"

"Come on, Pika. It's a party. If he shoots you down, no one's gonna know."

Pika looked angry and glared at Spark. "I told you, I like him but I'm NOT going to ask him out!"

"Ask who out?"

The three girls turned to see Zoey looking at Pika curiously. Pika rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed at saying what she did out loud.

"Uh, nothing. It was from a movie…"

Spark, unfortunately, was already practically planning to marriage for those two. She couldn't help but blurt it out, and we all know what she said, which caused Pika to blush like crazy and hide her face, also causing May to nearly facepalm herself.

"She was talking about Ash, of course! Who else would she be madly in love with, Zoey?"

"Spark, I told you, I'm NOT madly in love with Ash! I just think he's a sweet boy, that's all!"

"Alright, and you admit that?"

"Yes. If that will make you shut up and drop it, I admit it."

Well, if Pika had to choose between what happened next and Spark hanging her over the edge of a cliff above a volcano with a slowly breaking rope holding her up, spikes at the bottom and lava sharks swimming below her waiting to eat her flesh, she would've gone with option 2. Spark grabbed her arm and pulled her across the room, throwing her onto a couch and smiling deviously.

"What the hell, Spark?"

Spark just laughed and walked away. As Pika turned back around to see where she was going, she realized something that almost made her piss herself in embarrassment.

The couch didn't feel like a couch.

It felt more like a person.

A person who she would gladly kill her own mother to stay away from for the rest of her life.

As she looked up at the person's face, she felt her face slowly burning with embarrassment. Ash looked down at her curiously.

"Pika, why are you sitting on my lap?"

From the other side of the room, Spark heard an embarrassed scream and couldn't help but laugh. If that didn't get them to hook up, she didn't know what did. May glared at her.

"That wasn't very nice, Spark. Pika looked really upset when you told Zoey, and she's gonna be REALLY upset when she sees you again…"

Around that point, Spark walked away laughing. Zoey just shrugged and walked back over to her other friends. May felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around only to feel herself blush involuntarily.

"Hey. Glad you came. What's with the flowers?"

"Oh, Drew, uh….nothing. The flowers were just….given to me by someone."

Drew eyed her suspiciously. "Who gave them to you?"

"No one! My mom, that's all!"

Drew laughed for a moment, then got serious again.

"You think about my offer, May?"

"Um…a little…I really didn't know how to tell you yes or no, so I still couldn't decide."

"Come on, May. Won't be so bad. I won't let anyone make fun of you or hurt you or other shit like that. It'll just be you, me….and that little bundle of flowers your mom gave you."

May laughed for a moment. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I'll think about it harder and let you know sooner."

Drew patted her lightly on her head. "Good girl. You do that."

May smiled as he walked away. She walked over towards the couch to see how Pika was doing. She was surprised to find Pika was still conscious. She walked over into the kitchen to get herself a soda. She looked around. There weren't any left. _That's okay, I didn't want one very much anyway._

Suddenly she found herself staring at a boy who seemed to be almost an adult, holding an unopened soda. He seemed older than most of the boys there, but not all of them.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, sir! I'll be more careful from now on."

May bowed in habit. The boy laughed.

"Nah, that was my fault. Don't worry about it. Are you that new girl everyone was talking about?"

"Yes, my name is May."

The boy smiled. "May's a pretty name."

May blushed. "So what's your name?"

"My name's Brock. You seem like a nice person, you wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"

"Uh, one more thing, May."

"Yes, Brock?"

He held out his unopened soda. "I saw you looking for one, you want this one? I haven't opened it yet, so you can have it if you want."

"Are you sure, Brock?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Brock opened the soda for her and handed it to her. She held her flowers in one hand and took the soda with the other hand. She smiled brightly at Brock.

"Thank you, Brock."

Brock just smiled at her and walked away.

In another room, Pika and Ash were sitting next to each other, Pika struggling to breathe properly. She tried to pretend she was just sitting there for no reason. Ash finally broke the silence between the two of them.

"You want a beer or something?"

Pika looked down at her feet, trying not to pay attention to him. "No thanks, I don't drink."

As put his hands behind his head and lied down on the couch. "Yeah, me either." He pulled his hat down over his eyes. Pika could hardly breathe looking at him.

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?"

"Nah, that's okay. Besides, I like the company."

Pika blushed at his compliment. Maybe Spark was right, maybe she _should_ ask him out…

And maybe Gary's hair could glow in the dark, too.

Pika shook the thought out of her head. She liked being around Ash, but still, she was really nervous even thinking about asking him out. She had to push all her courage to her mouth, forcing the words out painfully.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

Ash lifted his hat up off of his eyes so he could see her. "What's up?"

"Well….um…do you…are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not really, just homework and other shit like that."

"Do you…wanna….well…um…"

Ash sat up and looked at her. The young girl was practically shaking and her whole face was bright red.

"You okay? You look sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Maybe you should lie down or something before you throw up."

Ash stood up so Pika could lie down on the couch. Not wanting to refuse his offer, she lied down nervously. Ash sat on the edge of the couch. Pika was turning redder than she was when she was trying to ask him.

"So what was it you were asking me?"

Pika just let the words come flying out.

"Do you wanna study with me tomorrow?"

Pika looked as if she were going to explode. Ash smirked at her and messed with her hair, much to her embarresment. "Yeah, I'll study with you. I got nothing to do anyway, except throw random shit at Gary."

Pika laughed, starting to relax around him. Ash smiled a little. She was kinda cute. Pika sat up and smiled at him.

"You really wanna come over and study with me, Ash?"

"Course I do. I like you."

Pika blushed at his comment. He stood up and walked away. Then the horrible embarresment dawned on Pika.

She just asked him out, and he just agreed…and told her he LIKED her.

Around then, May walked over with her flowers and her soda to see Pika, nearly frozen in shock.

"Pika, are you okay?" May sat down beside her.

"I did it. I asked him out, May. What am I gonna do? I can hardly breathe around him, and he's coming over to my fucking house tomorrow! What do I do?!?!?"

May grabbed her shoulders. "Pika, relax! Breathe already, kid! It'll be alright! Just act normal around him."

May had an idea. She gave the bouquet of flowers to Pika, who relaxed when she smelled them.

"I want you to give those to Ash, okay, Pika?"

"Thanks May. They smell really nice."

"Yeah."

When the party was finally over, May walked home by herself, thinking about Drew's offer. As she walked home, she looked to her left and saw something that shocked her. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but then she knew she was right.

Pika and Ash were still together?

Not only that, if she wasn't mistaken, they were almost on the verge of holding hands, and Pika had one of the flowers from the bouquet in her hair. She spoke to Ash for a moment and came running over to May.

"May, it's working! This is amazing, no, HE'S amazing! He's so sweet to me! See this flower in my hair? HE took it out of the bouquet and put it there! He's so nice! I owe you one!"

She ran back over to Ash, smiling brightly. May looked at her feet and said something out loud she didn't mean to say.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Almost immediately she heard fast footsteps, as if someone were running towards her, then felt someone's lips touch her lips gingerly. She blushed like fire and was shocked to find Drew standing in front of her.

"Who said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

He walked back towards his house, May frozen in shock at what had just happened.


	4. Conflicting Feelings

May couldn't help thinking about what Drew did to her on her walk all the way back to her house. Did that mean they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend? Or did he get dared to do it? She really couldn't tell. She touched her lips gingerly where Drew had kissed her. She was confused. Did she really like him, or was she just imagining it?

As she unlocked her door, the first thing she was greeted by was a stream of words from her little brother's mouth.

"I heard about it! I heard, Sis! You have a boyfriend! You have a boyfriend, Sis! Who is it? Tell me!"

May pushed her brother aside. "Not now, Max, I'm not in the mood for this."

As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, she heard Max chanting over and over in a sing-songy voice, "May has a boyfriend, May has a boyfriend…"

May opened her door and flopped onto her bed. She wasn't particularly tired yet, but she felt like sleeping would make her stop worrying. About as soon as she'd lied down, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"May, it's Dawn. You okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw the whole thing! Drew kissed you! YOU! And you didn't even do anything! You didn't have to bribe him or anything! Drew must really like you, May!"

"Yeah, Dawn, can we talk later? I really don't feel like talking."

"Okay, then check your left pocket."

Dawn hung up. May checked her pockets, wondering what Dawn meant. Sure enough, May found a small, folded piece of paper with a website written on it. May figured Dawn had snuck it in when she hugged her or something. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned her computer on, typing the website in. She was redirected to a chat room. May understood. If she didn't want to talk, she'd just come here…

Almost immediately, a window popped up asking her to put in a name. May thought for a moment, then typed in the name springtimeroses. It wasn't that obvious, was it? Text began to appear on the screen almost immediately.

_**springtimeroses has logged in**_

May smiled. That was easy enough. Almost immediately after the text appeared, a storm of text flew up onto the screen.

_**ribbongrl23: May, that you?**_

_**ribbongrl23: Oh yay, thanks 4 coming!**_

_**ribbongrl23: So r u gonna tell me about Drew?**_

_**ribbongrl23: TELL ME!!!**_

May laughed out loud. She knew instantly that this had to be Dawn talking. She typed a response as fast as she could.

_**springtimeroses: Alright, give me a sec, okay?**_

_**ribbongrl23: Sorry, just a little excited, May.**_

_**kingofawesome: That's an understatement, Dawn.**_

_**enemyofdumbass367: STFU dumbass.**_

May smirked. Seemed like everyone she knew was on here, including Barry and Kenny. She couldn't help but giggle at Kenny's username.

_**springtimeroses: Anyone else I should know is here?**_

_**Nozomi-sama: Well, there's me. Ignore the dumbass.**_

_**kingofawesome: I'm not a dumbass!**_

_**enemyofdumbass367: Will you just shut up already?**_

_**springtimeroses: I'm guessing Nozomi is Zoey?**_

_**Nozomi-sama: Yup.**_

_**springtimeroses: What about Spark? She here?**_

_**ribbongrl23: Not sure. Are Pika and Ash okay?**_

_**springtimeroses: They actually hooked up tonight.**_

_**ribbongrl23: Great. Spark's gonna freak out.**_

_**flyingsparks: THEY WHAT???**_

_**ribbongrl23: Oh God. She came.**_

May sighed. At least Dawn had forgotten about her and Drew.

_**springtimeroses: I gotta go. You guys have fun.**_

_**Nozomi-sama: Okay, see ya, May.**_

_**ribbongrl23: Ok, but I'll ask you tomorrow.**_

_**springtimeroses: About what?**_

_**ribbongrl23: Drew, of course!**_

May sighed again and shut her computer off. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever. She fell onto her bed again and turned on her iPod, putting the small headphones in her ears. She turned it up all the way, hoping she would forget about Drew. Sadly, she was listening to the wrong song at the wrong time, and it would turn out she was listening to Simple And Clean, reminding her of Drew…

Through the whole song, May couldn't help thinking about Brock. He was a nice guy too, and he seemed like more than just her friend. But Drew was the one who'd asked her out. She WANTED to be Drew's girlfriend, he was sweet. But so was Brock, and she felt as if she wanted to be with him a bit too. The iPod still playing the song, May fell asleep, contemplating her feelings towards the boys.

The next day, May came into school searching for Pika. If there was anyone to talk to about romance, it'd be her. Finally, she found her getting her things from a locker. She looked happier than ever.

"Hey, Pika."

"May, thank you so much! Because of you, Ash and I are an actual couple now! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! If there's anything I can ever do for you, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Well, all I did was give you flowers, Pika."

"Yeah, but that's what brought us together! So, how's it going with you and Drew?"

May looked at her feet. "Not so good. I'm still not sure if we should really hook up or not."

"Aww, May, you two look so cute together, why not?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear to God, May."

May leaned closer to Pika and whispered to her. "I think I love someone else."

Pika almost screamed. "Who is it, May? Tell me!"

"Alright, just be quiet about it, okay?"

"Yeah, I will, just tell me!"

"I think I….might love this guy named Brock…"

"Brock? The one with the brown hair who's really tall, that Brock?"

"Yeah, him."

"Isn't he a bit old for you, May?"

"I thought he was the same grade as us."

"Actually, he's a Senior. We're only Sophomores, so he's a little out of your reach, don't you think?"

"He's not that far. Isn't Ash a Junior?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm only one year off. You're talking about a guy who is already almost out of school. At least Drew's a Junior, so he's closer to you. Personally, I think Drew would be a better match for you."

"Well, thing is, I don't really feel very comfortable around Drew. I feel like I have to hide my real feelings from him. But around Brock, I feel normal and happy, and he's really nice, but I don't know if I like him like that yet."

"So let me get this straight. With Drew, you love him but you're shy to be around him and you hide your personality. With Brock, you're open around him but you don't know if you have a crush on him yet."

"Pretty much, yeah."

Pika closed her locker and proceeded towards the classroom. "Well, that's your choice, isn't it? Just go through with Drew first, and if that doesn't work, try Brock. Okay?"

"Well, I guess…"

Pika and May walked in different directions towards different classrooms. May was confused. This whole romance thing was harder to understand than she thought.


	5. The Enemy Of My Friend Is My Friend?

**_Here's your nice and not-sucky Misty, happy now? And also, I'm only gonna say this once. Just because this story has both Ash and Misty in it and has alot of romancy stuff DOESN'T mean they're gonna get together. There's not even any Pokeshipping in this story, okay? Just read the story._**

May opened the door to the classroom and sat down in an empty seat. If her schedule was correct, this was chemistry. And if her watch was correct, she was about five minutes early. She pulled out an empty notebook and made a new section in it for the class, immediately taking notes on whatever was listed on the whiteboard in the front of the room. Looking around, she hardly knew anyone in this class. The only people she could recognize were Paul, the boy Dawn had a crush on, Tracey, the boy with the sketchpad, and Spark. Spark was busy texting someone on her phone, most likely Pika. Paul was reading something, and Tracey was, of course, drawing.

The door opened again and Brock walked in. May smiled. It was good to see a friendly face again. Then a knot formed in her stomach, and suddenly she didn't want to see him anymore. Too late for that, though. Brock walked over next to May.

"Hi May! I didn't know you took this class, too."

"Yeah, well, it was just on my schedule…"

"The teacher is really nice, and she didn't even really care very much when Barry blew a hole in the ceiling in one class."

May laughed, the knot in her stomach slowly beginning to fade. Then she got as serious as she could and looked deep into Brock's eyes. Brock understood that she was trying to be serious and listened carefully to what she had to say.

"Brock, do you…have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? No, not yet. Girls don't like me much."

"Why not?"

"Don't know, just happens."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But do you…still want a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, sorta."

Brock sat down in the seat next to her. May looked down at her desk.

"Well, do you think…maybe…I…"

Brock blushed a little. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

May nodded her head. This was really confusing. How would Drew react if she said yes? She'd never ACTUALLY agreed to be Drew's girlfriend, so technically, she could be with Brock if she wanted…

Brock smiled and messed with her hair a bit. "Really? That's awesome! Of course you can, May."

May smiled softly, a little relieved. Finally, the class began. In fact, it began so abruptly that Spark almost dropped her phone after shooting a quick glance at the two of them. It seemed as if she'd overheard the conversation…

After May finished up Chemistry and Math class, she went out to her locker to get her books for English class. As she was putting in the final number in the combination for her lock, Pika came running over to her, practically out of breath. May smiled at the sight of her friend, but her smile quickly faded when she saw that Pika was serious.

"Pika, are you okay?"

"Spark told me, Barry overheard! Barry told Kenny, Kenny told Dawn, who told Zoey, who told Gary, who told Ash, who told Richie, who told Giselle, who told Misty, who told DREW!"

"What are you talking about???"

"Your boyfriends!!!"

Pika grabbed May's wrist and ran down the half-empty hallway. A crowd was gathered around something. May squeezed through some of the students to see what was going on. When she did, tears came to her eyes. Brock and Drew were fighting.

She ran to the center of the fight and tugged on Drew's arm. Drew turned around and quickly put his arm around her, as if he were protecting her from Brock. Brock glared at him angrily.

"Drew, Brock, stop it! Stop fighting!"

Drew smirked. "Was this bastard trying to take you from me, May?"

Brock held May's hand tightly. "You son of a bitch! You don't have ownership of her, you know!"

An argument broke out between the two, followed by a series of punches and kicks from both sides. May watched them attack each other, knowing she couldn't make them stop. Was this her fault?

Suddenly the fighting stopped at the sound of what seemed to be a girl crying. The two boys turned their heads to see May, on her knees, sobbing. Both boys walked over to her to see what was wrong. Brock rubbed her head gently, and Drew knelt down next to her, holding her hand. May slapped the two boys across the face, stood up, and ran off out of the crowd. The entire hallway was in complete silence. Both of the boys faces were stinging from where May had slapped them. Drew turned his attention to Brock.

"Stay away from my girl, or you'll regret it."

"Your girl? She never even agreed to be your boyfriend."

Before he could say anything else, Drew got very close to his face and whispered to him angrily.

"I said, stay away, or you'll regret it."

The first person to leave the crowd was a red-haired girl with a somewhat guilty look on her face.

Dawn knocked on the door of a stall in the bathroom. "May, open up. Come on, it's over."

There was no reply. Pika tried this time.

"May, you've been in there for at least ten minutes. Are you gonna be okay?"

Still no reply. Dawn and Pika both walked towards the door. Pika turned around before leaving.

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find us, May."

As Dawn and Pika walked out, the red haired girl pushed Dawn aside and walked into the bathroom. Dawn scowled. _What does she want?_

The red haired girl knocked on May's stall. May replied, her voice still shaky. "Go away, I'm using this stall."

She was answered by an unfamiliar voice. "May, get out here now."

Not wanting to seem rude, she stepped out of the stall reluctantly, wiping the last of the tears out of her eyes. She was face-to-face with a tall, red haired girl in denim shorts held up by red suspenders and a yellow tank top that was partially cut off towards the bottom, showing her stomach.

"You're Misty, right?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your boyfriends and that little scene out there."

Remembering who she was talking to and at the mention of what had just happened, May started to cry again. Misty slapped her. May looked up and stopped crying immediately.

"Get a grip, dammit!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Misty!"

"Serves you right."

There was a short silence between them. Then Misty finally spoke softly.

"I told Drew, but I didn't know any of this would happen. Richie told me to tell him. It was nothing personal."

"It's okay."

"I guess I'm just trying to apologize."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"Just don't tell anyone I apologized, I have a reputation to protect."

May smiled slightly. "That's okay, I won't."

"So you like Drew and Brock both, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. Drew wants to be my boyfriend, and so does Brock. But I don't know who to pick."

"Just do what I do, and switch back and forth."

"Misty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you switch boyfriends so much?"

Misty sighed and looked at the floor. "I guess because none of them are the kind of boys I like. Actually, I hardly feel anything towards boys, sometimes. I just try out as many as I can to see if any of them are boys that I like…"

She looked up at May.

"Sometimes I think that I might not even be attracted to guys…"

May blushed. "You mean…"

"Yeah, once or twice I felt a little bit of an attraction towards a girl that felt like it was more than friendship."

"Well…that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that, Misty."

"You mean it? Really, the only one I'm friends with is Giselle, and she doesn't even talk to me much…"

"So you have no one to talk to?"

"Yeah. I have more people who hate me than like me. Especially Dawn."

"Yeah, she told me to stay away from you."

"You obviously don't know how to listen to her then."

May laughed. Misty smiled.

"Well, we have to go to lunch now if we're gonna get any of the good stuff before everyone takes it."

Misty walked towards the door, May following close behind her. As Misty headed for the cafeteria, May looked down the hallway and saw Ash putting the last of his books away in his locker. He saw May and waved to her. May walked over to him.

"Hi Ash."

"Hey, May. What's up?"

"Well, you're a boy, right?"

"That's what it seems like when I piss, so yeah."

"Uh, if your girlfriend had more than one boyfriend, how would you feel?"

"Probably a little concerned, and I'd want her to be careful with the other guy she likes."

Ash turned and walked towards the cafeteria. May opened her locker to put the last of her things away. There was a note stuck to her locker. When she opened it, she recognized it as Drew's handwriting.

_May, I want you to come to my house tonight. I want to talk to you in private._

_**- Love, Drew**_

May tucked the note into her pocket and walked towards the cafeteria. Usually, she wanted to get out of school as fast as possible, but she wasn't so sure she was looking forward to going home tonight.


	6. Trapped In A Love Rectangle

**_I swear to Arceus, if anyone attacks me about what happened with Misty, I will send Giygas to destroy you._**

May stood at the front door of Drew's house, questioning ringing the doorbell or not. She always did have a problem with going into Drew's house. Before she had a chance to even knock, a voice, seemingly from around the corner of the house. Turning her head, she saw Drew, motioning for her to follow him. Reluctantly, she followed. Drew led her to the back door of his house.

"May, glad you came."

"Drew, what's this about? And why couldn't I come in the front door?"

"This needs to be as private as possible."

"Well, what's wrong, Drew?"

Drew looked around, making sure no one could hear him. He then turned his attention back to May, whispering to her.

"That Brock guy. You better be careful around him."

"What? Oh, we're just friends. And he's a really nice guy."

"May, I wasn't born yesterday. I KNOW he asked you out."

"Drew, it's not like that-"

"He's not allowed to set a finger on you."

"But he didn't-"

"I'll take care of him for you, that bastard…"

"I asked him out, Drew!!! If you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at me! Just leave Brock out of this!"

There was a long silence. Finally, Drew broke it.

"You can't have two boyfriends. You're cheating on me, May."

May clenched her fists. "I never even agreed to be your girlfriend, you declared that yourself! You said you'd be my boyfriend, but I never agreed, if you haven't noticed!"

"Come on, May, don't be like that. You know I love you more than anything, and I'm sure you'll love me back over time…"

Drew wrapped his arms around May, kissing her on the cheek. May slapped him and shoved him backwards away from him.

"Get your hands off me, Drew!" she shouted. "May, what's gotten into you? I thought you loved me."

"I don't belong to you, you know! I can love who I want to love, and I'm starting to think I had the wrong first impressions about you! So just…leave me alone! If I want to love Brock, I'll love Brock!"

Drew grabbed her and threw her to the ground, kicking her swiftly in the stomach when he did. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You don't love him. I won't let you. I love you more than anything, May. I did the minute I set my eyes on you. You're mine, not Brock's. And if that's how you feel, I may just have to get him out of the picture. No one else can have you. Now get the fuck off my property."

May stood up and rushed off towards her house, staggering a little from her injury.

If anything, she had to tell Brock.

The next day, May rushed over to Brock after searching frantically for him all morning. She immediately fell into his arms and began sobbing. Brock was hopelessly confused.

"May, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Brock…you have to…get out of here…"

"What's going on? Why?"

"Drew…he's gonna…he said he would…"

Brock clenched his teeth. He was furious now. "He said he would what?"

"Get rid…of you…"

"What did he mean?"

"Not just you…he said anyone…who stood in his way…that means all the boys in the…school…"

Brock helped May stand up properly. He was furious to the point where he was ready to strangle someone. He searched the hallway angrily before finding Drew. Sneaking up from behind, Brock wrapped his hand around Drew's throat and lifted him up, slamming him against a locker angrily. Drew gasped for air.

"If you ever…EVER…mess with her again…"

May tugged at Brock's arm, crying hysterically at the two fighting boys. "STOP IT!!! JUST STOP FIGHTING!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!"

Brock easily shoved her aside with her other arm and focused on Drew once more.

"I will kill you, no kidding. I will slit your throat and shoot you. If you ever mess with me or her again, you can be prepared to go to hell. And if-"

Brock felt suddenly as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Someone had punched him swiftly in the stomach. He relaxed his grip on Drew's throat. Drew slumped to the floor, trying to regain his grip. Brock had been knocked unconscious. When everyone turned to see who had delivered the punch, May got the shock of her life.

"You better keep your fucking filthy hands off her," Misty growled at Brock.

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

Misty turned to May, smiling somewhat. "I didn't want anything to happen to my friend, that's all. I expect these guys are gonna leave you alone now, and if they don't, I'll teach them both a lesson they'll never forget."

Misty walked away from the scene. May knelt down to see Brock's condition. Someone ran to get the nurse. Overall, Brock was fine. No blood, no vomit, nothing. He was just knocked out. Drew, however, had gotten his breath and began to spit out a stream of curses at Brock. He walked over and began to kick him in the side, calling him another word every time he kicked him. May started to cry again and tackled Drew, sending him flying against a locker.

"May, stand aside. I have business to take care of."

"NO!!! DREW, I WON'T LET YOU!!!"

Drew shoved May aside just as easily as he'd done the night before. While she was on the ground, Drew stood over her. She was crying very hard.

"May, you're gonna stay out of this. If you don't, I'll just have to hurt you the way I did last night. Got it, bitch? You're mine, and it's gonna stay that way. You belong to me."

May looked up at Drew with fury and sadness mixing in her eyes. "You monster…you're nothing like the Drew I was in love with."

At that comment, Drew kicked her swiftly across her mouth. A stream of blood flowed out steadily from her mouth. The crowd watched. Someone screamed when she was struck. Drew did this repeatedly over and over until she stopped trying to stand up. Finally, he turned his attention to Brock. Preparing to deliver a swift kick to the mouth, he was stopped just in time. The nurse finally arrived, and, seeing that May's injuries were much more severe, put her on a stretcher and took her down to the nurse's office.

When May woke up, there were bandages covering her face, and a large bandage wrapped around her waist. She was lying in a bed. Next to her was Brock, who was still unconscious. Her mouth hurt from where she'd been kicked, and her stomach was also in a lot of pain from the constant kicking. She started to cry, but the tears stung when they came out of her eyes, so she was forced to stop. A soft, familiar voice floated around her.

"Hey kid, don't hurt yourself."

She turned her head and squinted to see who it was. Her vision was a bit blurry from the blood loss, so she couldn't tell. But she took a guess. "Misty, is that you?"

"Yeah. You gonna be okay?"

"I…I think so…where's Drew?"

"In class. No one told anybody else. The only people who know about the incident right now were the ones who were there, watching everything."

"Oh. Well, that's good, I guess."

Misty started to blush suddenly. "May, I need to tell you something."

May sat up, ignoring the pain in her stomach. "What's wrong, Misty?"

Misty leaned a little closer towards May. "You know how I said I didn't feel very attracted to boys?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've decided something."

"What's up?"

"I think…I think I like girls…"

May smiled softly. "Good for you, Misty. I'm glad you're okay with it. So, can you tell me who it is you like?"

Misty blushed more. "That's the thing, May."

May felt confused. "What? What's wrong wi-"

Before May could finish her sentence, Misty leaned in quickly and gave May a quick kiss on her lips. Taken aback by her sudden action, May was at a loss for words. Misty blushed, smiled, and ran out of the office. May felt ready to die. This was awful. Everything was awful. First Drew, then Brock, now Misty??? She didn't know what to do. Worse yet, Drew's surprise was still to come.

She rolled over, buried her face in her pillow, and cried as hard as she could.


	7. Final Chapter: Choose It Or Lose It

**_My fanfic, I do what I want, so don't flame about what happened to the four specific people who's names I won't say so as not to ruin it. Final Chapter, thanks for following. If you read Shades Of Violet, please know I really tried not to make this the same as that ending. And I am a big May fan, so I didn't expect the ending that was there to come out of my mind. Pretty major plot twist, considering people kept pleading me to put her with either Drew or Brock, and one person asked for me to put her with Misty...anyway, this is what you got, enjoy. Yes, I did have fun writing May's big long swear name that she said. But it took imagination. XD._**

May knew she should never have gotten on that chatroom. She would've never found out. But when she did, tears poured all over her keyboard. The conversation had gone something like this:

**ribbongrl23: May, she's dead.**

**springtimeroses: What?**

**ribbongrl23: Misty.**

**springtimeroses: What about her?**

**ribbongrl23: She. Is. Dead. What more do you want?**

**springtimeroses: How?**

**ribbongrl23: It was on the news. She got shot by a guy. They didn't see much about it but there were bullet holes in the door.**

Around then, May didn't want to hear anymore. This was too much to bear. Drew found out about Misty's attraction towards her, and now this? How far would he go to have her to himself? And his next target would most definitely be…

Brock.

May had to dash down the street as quickly as possible to get to the school before Drew did. Keeping out of anyone's sight, she snuck in the back door, found Brock, and brought him outside, so she could talk to him where no one could hear them.

"May, what's wrong? You're getting all hysterical again."

"You…have to leave…you've gotta…get out…now…he'll…he'll kill you!"

Brock reached for his pocket, and much to May's surprise, pulled out a small gun. "Not on my watch, he won't. I'll just have to get him before he gets me, huh, May?"

May collapsed at his feet, screaming for him not to do it. Brock took a few steps back.

"May, what's wrong with you? You hate him too!"

"I love you both! I can't watch you kill each other!"

"Then don't watch! This ends now, winner gets you!"

Ignoring May's frantic screaming, Brock approached Drew, his finger set on the trigger of his gun. As he was about to raise it, Drew raised his own gun. It seemed that the very sight of two boys with guns had attracted a large crowd. Pika could see the unfolding events from the back. Ash tried to get between them, but Pika held him back.

"Don't. You'll get hurt, Ash. They both have guns!"

"I can't just sit here and watch this!"

"You're gonna have to! I need you, I don't want you to die!"

Someone dressed in red ran past the crowd between the two boys. Pika had to squint to see…May?

May was screaming. "You guys don't need to do this! I love you both the same! This is my fault! I don't want this to end this way, it doesn't have to! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you, Drew! I love you too, Brock! I don't care if you guys fight like this, I'll still love you both the same!"

Brock began to lower his gun after hearing May's pleading. Drew eyed the girl suspiciously.

"I said it once, May, and I'll say it again. You can't have two boyfriends. I'll narrow your options for you…"

A loud bang was heard, and May's world began to collapse as Brock fell to the ground. It was so fast to everyone else. But to May, it was slow and agonizing. She rushed to Brock's side. Blood spewed from his head. Several people in the crowd were screaming, and someone was calling for someone to go and get the nurse. But no one left the crowd. May felt all her fury and rage well up inside her and explode. She took the gun from Brock's hand and shot every swear she knew at Drew.

"You stupid fucking abusive shitty-ass bitch, I'll damn you to hell for that! Damn you to hell! I fucking told you, I loved you both! What the fuck is wrong with you? Now I hate you! I hate you more than anything! Damn you!"

Drew just laughed. "And what exactly do I care? I love you, May, I don't care if you hate me, I love you. There, I said it. Drew loves May. You happy? What's it gonna take to make you pick me? You know I love you, and I never wanted me to hate you! But I knew you'd never pick me from the start! I never meant for it to go this far! I'm sorry!"

May glared at him so hard it sent chills down his spine. Her words were cold as ice, just like her piercing glare.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Damn you to hell."

Another loud bang, then total silence. This time there were no gasps. Ash and Gary both ran to the center, with Ash going for Brock's body and Gary going for Drew's body. Both of them knew from the start they were both gone, but there was always a chance. Pika ran over to May, who was frozen, probably in shock. She wasn't crying, she wouldn't speak, she just stood there. She finally dropped the gun. Pika put her hand on May's shoulder.

"May, are you okay? May, say something…"

"Never again. I'll never do it again."

"Never do what again?"

"I won't love anyone. Ever again."

May then started screaming out of nowhere. It was a combination of hysterical screaming and crying.

"I can't! I loved them both, but I didn't want to have one without the other! I wanted them both! I don't care what Drew said, I loved Brock! I don't care what Brock said, I loved Drew! Why couldn't I be happy with them both? And I might have liked Misty a little too! Never again, I can never love anyone again!"

Ash and Gary picked May up and brought her to the clinic. Pika ran after them, aiming to get the nurse to get help for Brock and Drew. The crowd wouldn't budge, even after the shooting stopped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

May went home early that day and locked the door to her room. She tied a rope to her ceiling fan and put part of it around her neck. She stood on the edge of her bed, ready to step off. She didn't have anything more to say. She just wanted to see the two boys she loved again, and maybe even Misty for that matter.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, a small tear sliding down her cheek, and stepped off the edge of her bed, dangling in the air by the rope.


End file.
